Known in the art is a device which induces an ion wind by movement of electrons or ions. For example, in Patent Literature 1, an AC voltage is applied to two electrodes provided on a substrate-shaped dielectric to generate a dielectric barrier discharge and thereby an ion wind is generated on one primary surface of the dielectric.